


3 Kylo Shots

by Magichemistry



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 18:50:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13747125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magichemistry/pseuds/Magichemistry
Summary: Three times where Kylo and you had sex.





	1. If you could only see yourself through my eyes, then you’d understand

**Author's Note:**

> A while ago I wrote this, they're my first attempt at writing smut so they're a little weird. But I'll be posting my latest works and I think I got better.
> 
> Warnings: blow job, self degradation, low self steem as usual on Kylo

Imagine waiting at night to Kylo to come from a mission. You’re getting tired of waiting but you understand that the life of the Supreme Leader can be unpredictable. You decide to put on a silky pink nightgown and got to bed, hoping he arrives tomorrow and with that taught you fall asleep. You’re sleeping now, laying on your stomach, your nightgown slipped up through the night, leaving your ass and thighs exposed. Between your dreams, you feel a hand caressing one of your legs, almost not touching you. You stir a little, still sleepy, someone is now kissing the back of your neck while a hand is rubbing your butt cheeks.   
“Mmmm…” that’s the only thing you’re able to say.   
“Hi, doll”, you immediately recognize the voice.  
“Kylo”, you hum. “When did you get back?”  
“Just right now. I couldn’t go to sleep without seeing my little toy first”, he says while his right hand is still rubbing your butt, his left hand on the mattress, supporting him.   
“I missed you. How did the mission go?”, you really missed him, you really did.   
“I missed you too”, he only says that, ignoring the question. His tone is distant. You know what happened, you know him so well you don’t need him to tell you. The mission failed.   
“I’m sorry, Kylo”, you try to flip upwards, but his hand stops you.  
“Shh, doll. Let me show you how much I missed you”, his mouth is next to your ear, he softly bites your ear lobe. You get up a little, kneeling in your knees and hands. Kylo spanks you hard “Fuck, I missed this ass”, his tone is now devious.  
He doesn’t bother on taking your panties off, he just moves them to a side and he slides inside of you. You aren’t prepared, you’re not even wet, how could you? You were sleeping, but hell, the pain feels good. “You’re so tight. You’re always so tight”, Kylo growls. The feeling of his hard cock inside of you and his words make your pussy to start lubricating. But something is wrong, you feel it. Kylo’s thrusts are erratic, almost desperate. He’s fucking you like he’s trying to prove something. The sound of sobs interrupts your thoughts, you look over your shoulder, Kylo’s eyes are closed, his expression is like the one of a hurt man, a man who has lost everything.   
“Kylo, stop”, you say camly but he doesn’t listen to you or maybe he’s just ignoring you. “Stop, not like this”, you raise your voice a little. He keeps fucking you, his hips bones crashing against your ass with more force.   
“STOP!”, you shout at him. You’re not afraid of him, it’s just sometimes he gets so lost in himself and his misery that he doesn’t notice when he’s hurting you. “I’m sorry, doll. I’m so sorry”, he goes out of you and sits on the edge of the bed.   
“It’s ok. Just talk to me”, you hug him from behind, arms across his chest, your head resting on his left shoulder.   
“I’m worthless”, he sighs.  
“What?”, you ask confused.  
“I don’t know how to do all of this. I’m pathetic”, his voice is breaking. “I’m useless”, you want to interrupt him. “I don’t deserve to be the Supreme Leader”, as he says this your eyes fill with tears, you can’t stand how low he thinks of himself. “I don’t deserve you”, that’s enough for you. You decide it’s time to show Kylo how to love himself by you loving him.   
“Are you done?”, you ask, your voice is serious. He doesn’t answer you, he just remains silent. “Good… It’s my turn now”, you’re now straddling him with your legs, your arms wrapped around his neck. “You’re so brave”, you kiss his forehead. “You’re so smart”, you kiss his mouth. “You’re so strong”, you kiss his neck, hard enough to leave a couple of hickeys. “Look at your arms”, your hands going up and down through his biceps, “So big to carry me and hold me”. You get out of bed, kneeling between his legs, in front of his hard dick. “You’re so beautiful”, you start stroking him. “If you could only see yourself through my eyes, then you’d understand”, as you say this his head starts leaking pre cum. You lick it and say “Mmm, you taste so good. I could eat only your cum all day and I’d be so happy”.  
Kylo seems he’s about to say something but you start sucking him off so he decides just to look at you. You twirl your tongue around the head of his cock and he moans “Fuck, doll. What did I do to deserve you?”, you just look at his eyes, smiling with his cock inside your mouth.   
“Do you like the way my mouth feel, baby?”, his dick popping out of your mouth for a moment.  
“Yes, yes, my perfect little fuck toy”, he moans grabbing you head, urging you to take him back in your mouth. At this point, his cock is so hard and hot, you take all of him in your mouth, gagging, so he can feel the tightness of your throat. One of your hands cupping his balls carefully.   
“Are you going to cum for me, baby? I want all of your cum inside my mouth” you jerk him off fast. “C’mon, give me your cum. Now.”, his cock is in your mouth once more, throbbing, his hips are bucking into you wildly, his hands at the sides of your head and with a few more licks of your tongue he cums all the way down to your throat, growling like a beast in heat.   
You give his dick a goodbye kiss in the head and you rest your head in his thigh, “Kylo…”, you purr like a kitten, his kitten. Both of you looking at each other with adoration. “Doll…”, he whispers, combing your hair. A smile on his face.


	2. Cherries ready to be bitten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Uhhh Kylo is out of character in this one because he brings you roses and shit. 
> 
> Warnings: daddy kink, innocence kink, masturbation, Kylo uses a pick up line from Joey of Friends

You walk through the halls of the Finalizer, thinking about what you need to add to the supply list, every month the ship gets supplies of all kind (food, clothes, medicines, etc.). You can ask for whatever you want, you just need to add it to the list. You direct your steps to your quarters, you enter the passcode in the door and walk in. Sitting on a chair next to your bed is the Supreme Leader in person.

“Daddy”, you happily say.

“Hi, baby”, Kylo smiles at you and asks “How you doing?”, you sit on his legs, facing him “I’m good, Daddy”, you giggle your hips a little. “I’m so happy you came to visit me. I’ve missed you”, you pout, looking him with puppy eyes, you know how crazy your eyes drive him.

“I know, baby. I’ve been training, you know how it is”, his hands resting in your hips.

“Mmmhh”, you say as you bury your head on his neck.

“I got you something. Look”, Kylo moves his head towards your nightstand. You look in that direction and you see a big bouquet of red roses.

“Oh, Daddy”, you get up to grab the bouquet. “They’re beautiful. I don’t know how you manage to get them”, you smell the flowers.

“Anything for my princess”, Kylo still sit on the chair. You put the flowers back on the nightstand and walk to him again and kiss his cheek “Thanks, Daddy”. Kylo grabs you by your arms and gets up, one of his hand grabs your waist and the other your left leg, lifting you. “Does my princess want to play?”, your noses touching each other.

“With you, always”, you whisper. Kylo just smirks and puts you down on the chair, next, he sits in front of you on the edge of your bed.

“Good. Strip. But don’t get up”, he orders you. You know what this is about, you get excited for what is about to come.

“But, Daddy… no ones has ever seen me naked”, you reply trying to appear shy. It’s all a lie, both of you know it, but it’s part of the game.

“I know, princess, I know. But no one’s here and I promise I won’t tell anyone.

“Ok…”, you look down, fiddling your fingers.

“Take off your sneakers first”, you’re wearing a short top and leggings, both black, and a pair of pink sneakers. “You’re wearing all black, but your shoes have to be pink”, he rolls his eyes and chuckles.

“It’s my personal touch”, you smile at him while you take off both of your sneakers. “Now what, Daddy?”

“Your top, I bet your tits are beautiful” he sighs. Still acting shy, you get off of your top, tossing it to the floor.

“Do you like them, Daddy?”, biting your lip you put your arms behind your back, your breasts showing in all their glory.

“Better than I imagined. Look at your nipples, they look like cherries ready to be bitten. Touch them, baby. Softly”, you caress your nipples softly like Kylo told you, waves of pleasure sent to your core.

“Aahh…”, your nipples start to get hard and sensitive.

“How does that feel?”, Kylo’s voice is deep.

“It feels good, Daddy”, you moan, you’re pinching them now with your thumbs and forefingers.

“Good, now pants off” Kylo says, his look full of lust. “Put your fingers in front of your underwear and press them”, his breath starts to get faster.

“Mmmm…” you start to rub your clit through your panties, wetting them more.

“You learn quickly, princess. Take off your panties. Legs wide open. Don’t make me ask you again” he sounds bossy and you obey him. You spread your legs as far as you can and you use your fingers to separate your outer lips so he can look at your pussy better. “Look at your pussy. So gorgeous. Perfect shade of pink”, now his voice is full of passion, like he’s admiring a masterpiece.

“What do I do now? I don’t know anything of this” you say quietly.

“Start drawing circles in your clit with you index finger”, you do it, your clit already swollen from the previous stimulation, your own touch, raw and direct to it feels like heaven.

“Now suck one of your fingers and put it inside your tight pussy”, he orders you and you obey because that’s what a good girl does.

“Like this, Daddy?” you ask him, you pretend you have no idea what you’re doing and need his guide.

“Mhm, baby girl, add another finger, come on, I know there’s still room for another one”, as Kylo says this you can see the bulge forming between his legs, tightening his pants. By now your cunt is spamming around your fingers and the fact that Kylo is watching you getting you off just adds more pleasure.

“Daddy, I feel something. Like a knot forming inside my stomach” you moan, your pitch of voice high.

“She’s so innocent”, he thinks, “She really is a princess”. No matter how many filthy things Kylo and you do, he looks at you like you are the purest thing in the whole galaxy. “Yes, baby. Keep going. Stars, you look beautiful fucking yourself.

That’s it, the combination between his words and the fact that he’s seeing you riding your own hand it’s what you need to reach your climax, you rub your finger desperately against your clit, your other fingers going in and out your pussy, they’re already all wrinkled because of the amount of cum you’re producing. “Da-da…Daddy! Oh fuck! Fuck, fuck, fuuuucckkk!” you scream, your pleasure starts at the center of your core and it expands to your pussy, your legs, your whole body, you throw back your head and arch your back.

“Such a dirty mouth for an innocent girl” you hear him say, you slowly open your eyes and look at him, trying to catch your breath, pussy still contracting.

“Get in bed” he orders you, you obey, laying on your back. He kneels in front of you, putting both your legs around his waist. Then, he grabs his dick and starts running it through your folds. Quickly, his cock gets wet because of your cum. You lift your hips a little, inviting him to finally enter you. He doesn’t waste more time and starts enter you, very slowly, you can feel your cunt stretching around his thick cock, your walls welcome him like a guest of honor. When he’s finally all inside of you, he gets out again, leaving only his head inside of you and slams into you hard. Now it’s when the good stuff starts, his hips slamming you, giving you no rest.

“Can you see it? Can you see how your cum is soaking my dick?”, he says to you but he’s looking down, where your bodies turn into a single one. And he’s right, your cum is everywhere: your inner thighs, his cock, his pubic hair, the sheets. His thrust are relentless, you grab him by his neck and he takes your legs once more, pushing your knees to your chest and he inclines to you more.

“Oh baby girl, you’re so good to me”, he whispers, this new angle feels better, your nipples rubbing against his chest. “Your pussy is my home, always so wet, so warm” he moans against your mouth and his tongue enters your mouth. It’s not a kiss, just your tongues touching each other, tangled. His thrusts become more deeper, it’s like he wants to bury himself in your cunt and stay there forever. And finally, he cums, a deep growl coming out of his throat, he empties all of him inside of you. He bury his head at one side of your neck for a moment, then, he lays next to you. You cuddle with him, your leg straddling him and your arm hugging him from his waist. You feel tired but happy, you feel like nothing else in the galaxy matters, just Kylo’s body and his heat.

“I really wore you out, didn’t I?”, he’s looking at the ceiling, his gaze lost but satisfied.

“Mmmhhh”, you hum, hugging him tighter, closer to you. He kisses your forehead and you sigh against his chest.

“Sleep well, baby”, he murmurs, his hand in your lower back, drawing delicate circles.

“Will you be here when I wake up?”, you don’t want to be clingy but you can’t help it, Kylo always acts like your knight in shining armor.

“Always, baby, always. Daddy loves his princess”, you hear his voice far, already half sleep. The last thing you remember it’s the vague sweet smell of roses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come say hi to me: tumblr.com/bad--bad--man


	3. Kisses that taste like salt and tequila

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Drunk sex is great until you have no condom or you're not on the pill and then you have to get plan B the next day and your hormones are fucked up for the next months. 
> 
> Warnings: alcohol use, drunk sex, degradation, someone gets punched in the face

Having a date with the infamous Kylo ren is something that doesn’t happen often. He’s always so busy, with tons of work to do and an army to lead. But tonight you and him are flying in his TIE fighter to Canto Bight. Tonight is full of promises of excess and alcohol. Both of you get all dressed up, you’re wearing a short tight black dress, because a) you know how much he loves your legs and b) you also know his favorite color is black. You start with a nice dinner and a bottle of red wine.

“Supreme Leader, you’re so romantic. Who would have thought?” you smirk and take another sip of your wine.

“You know I’m still full of surprises, love” he answers you, when he’s in a good mood he likes to hold your hand while you eat. This feels so domestic, just a couple in love having a date night out. “Better enjoy it while it lasts” you think to yourself.

After the dinner is over you go to Opera club, you decided to sit at the bar near the dance floor and Kylo orders a bottle of Patrón. After a while, Kylo is taking tequila shots from your mouth, your neck and his favorite: your chest. He puts lemon juice, a little of salt and pours the tequila, ready to lick it all of your body. Little goosebumps forming in your skin. You don’t care if somebody’s watching. What they gonna do anyway?

The tequila shots were your idea, so he tells you smirking “Are you trying to get me drunk so you can take advantage of me?”, he’s now touching your hair and kissing your jaw.

“No, I’m trying to get you drunk so you can dance with me”, you answer laughing. Taking his hand you lead him to the dance floor. Your back is against his chest, your ass against his crotch, grinding yourself on him. You move your hips and Kylo hugs you from behind, he’s not a very good dancer but the prospect of rubbing his hard cock all over your ass in public is enough motivation to try it.

By the time his arm is around your waist and starts biting your neck you’re so horny you ask him to leave, begging to fuck you, that you can’t stand the tease anymore. The trip back to the ship is full of dumb jokes and laughs, you grab Kylo by his right arm trying to find some stability.

“Hurry up, old man! My pussy is getting so wet” you run away from him to the ship.

Somehow, you end up rolling on the floor of the spaceship, half naked, legs all tangled, giving each other sloppy kisses, kisses that taste like tequila and salt.

“Maker, I love drunk sex”, you say between breaths and moans. Kylo just laughs and push your dress up. Then he notices you’re not wearing underwear, pussy glowing because of its wetness.

“You’re killing me, baby. I swear, you were the hottest girl in the club”, Kylo says and he pass his thumb through your slit.

You get up on top of him, straddling him with your legs and start undoing his pants. “Out. Now. I wanna see that fat hard cock” you’re so clumsy because of the alcohol but once you manage to undo his pants and underwear you lower yourself into his dick. Your eyes roll back automatically, this first thrust, when he’s entering you and you stretch around him always feels like heaven. You put your hands on his chest and then to his neck, wanting to feel him more.

“Ride me hard, baby”, Kylo says with steady breath and his thumbs caressing your nipples giving them just the right pressure. You comply rolling your hips fast and hard, fucking yourself on his cock.

“Look at yourself! You don’t even need my help!”, Kylo exclaims, for tonight he’s a happy drunk and you’re thankful for that. “It’s like you don’t wanna let my dick go”, he says more to himself than to you, he’s hypnotized watching how his penis disappear inside your pussy.

“I never wanna let it go”, you cry, you’re so wet your pussy juices are leaking to Kylo’s hips and thighs, you can hear the wet noises your pussy makes and the fast breaths of both of you.

“Wow, babe, so drunk and bouncing on my cock like a slut. Aren’t you disgusted with yourself?”, Kylo’s hands are now in your hips, guiding you. You know his game, he thinks he’s so clever but you have the perfect comeback.

“You’re the one that disgust me”, you’re so close to your orgasm it’s hard to talk but you know Kylo needs this. “Supreme Leader Kylo, Master of the Knights of Ren lying on the dirty floor, beneath me at my mercy”, you say with a devious smile on your face. You see a spark on Kylo’s eyes and his left hand starts rubbing your clit, he’s so rough and your little nub feels like it’s made of liquid.

You can feel he’s close too so you decide to give him the final hit and yell “FUCKING useless PIECE OF SHIT!”, each word said with a thrust of him, a spam of your pussy and a slap of your hand across his face. You slap him so hard his bottom lip starts bleeding and his cock starts shooting cum inside of you.

When you’re finally down from your climax, you snuggle into his chest and sigh. “Thanks, baby”, Kylo whispers, one arm across your back, the other one in combing your hair, “It’s good that you keep me humble with your insults”, he’s trying not to laugh.

“Idiot…” you murmur and yawn. “Let’s go back home, I’m hungry”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come say hi to me: tumblr.com/bad--bad--man

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi to me: tumblr.com/bad--bad--man


End file.
